A Wrong Turn at Ingnam
by Ephemeral-Nightboy
Summary: Xander, Dawn, and Tara do Corruption of Champions. Trapped in Mareth, a hell dimension of supernatural lust and carnal depredation, Xander, Dawn, and Tara must make their way in the conflict between demons and the land itself... without being transformed into something else entirely. (Rated M for kinky weirdness and non-con.)
1. A Wrong Turn at Ingnam

(_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to **Joss Whedon**. _Corruption of Champions_ belongs to **Fenoxo**.)

**WARNING~WARNING**

_Corruption of Champions_ is an erotic text adventure RPG that explores a wide range of strange rape fantasy fetishes and transformation kinks. If you are not mostly desensitized to the sheer oddness of the delightful sexual deviancy that can be found in the stranger corners of the internet, you are likely to eventually be squicked out by _something_ in this crossover, and should therefore _not read it_.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**A Wrong Turn at Ingnam**

The mouth of the cave loomed ominously, like the ravenous maw of some great beast. Stalactites hung like a row of jagged teeth, and there was a faint damp warmth emanating from within, reinforcing the impression of a monstrous mouth.

"You're sure Dawn went this way?" Xander demanded of the tough old coot who was clambering up the rock to his right.

Elder Nomur nodded gravely. "Quite sure, young man. Your lovely young friend wished to examine the portal, and as you have seen, the path from Ingnam may be difficult to trod, but it is not difficult to follow. If the young miss has not returned, I fear she may have met something from the other side."

On Xander's left, Tara looked up with a face full of worry. She moved up the rocks like they were a simple ladder, thanks to the spell that showed up as a soft lavender glow around her hands.

"Or maybe she just lost track of time?" Tara offered hopefully as she crawled out onto the final rise with a little, "Ooph."

Xander took Tara's offered hand and hauled himself up, grabbing a stalagmite to steady himself. Elder Nomur clambered up beside him. The old guy really was suspiciously spry.

"The Maw of Mount Ilgast and the Mareth hellmouth," Elder Nomur announced ominously.

Xander vaulted between stalagmites and landed on the floor of the cave with a slap of shoes on wet stone. It was noticeably warmer and damp inside the cave, with an odd pulsing purple-pink light coming from further in. The humid heat prickled on Xander's skin, making his jeans and button shirt feel stifling, and for no apparent reason he suddenly felt a vague aimless stirring in his loins.

"Oh," Tara breathed softly as she stepped down beside him, looking a little flush.

"Dawn!" Xander called. "Come on, Dawnster, don't Do this to me. Just think of how insufferable Buffy'll be if you got kidnapped again! Dawn!"

In the time it took Xander to call out, he and Tara had explored the cave and found the pulsing purple-pink portal at the back. It further reinforced the impression of the cave as a monstrous mouth, like a throat waiting to swallow any hapless mortals who wandered too close.

"Look," Tara said, spotting Dawn's discarded hiker's backpack sitting against a rock.

Xander picked it up and found it to be intact, but he spotted something else. Footprints and scuff marks on the wet stone, leading into the portal. "That's... not good, is it."

"It is as I feared," Elder Nomur said. "Something from the other side has lured your young friend into the portal. She is lost to us."

"Hey, no!" Xander said frantically. "Don't say that. She just went through. That doesn't mean we can't still save her. I mean, that's what we do. Dawn gets in trouble, and we save her. Right? We've got a sat-phone. We can call Buffy! Right?"

Elder Nomur shook his head sadly. "Alas, the passage is one-way. One may enter, but no being with a soul may pass through the hellmouth from the other side."

Xander stilled. "You're saying she's trapped, and anyone who goes after her is trapped too."

"It was the demons' first victory," Elder Nomur said solemnly. "If it is any consolation, the hazards of Mareth are rarely deadly. Your friend may survive a good long while..."

"But in what condition?" Tara worried, holding onto Xander's arm for strength. "What'll happen to her?"

"Ah, that is less than certain," Elder Nomur told them. "Mareth is a hell of eldritch lusts, temptation and predation. That much is known. I am sorry to say that your young friend is in constant danger of violations of a carnal nature, in that realm."

"You're telling me Dawn might have been dragged off by demons so they can _rape_ her?" Xander demanded.

Tara gasped and covered her mouth in dismay. "Dawnie..."

The old man nodded soberly.

Xander looked at Tara. "We can't just leave her. Not to that."

"Oh, goddess, what do we tell Buffy?" Tara exclaimed. "We can't make her chose between her sister and her duty. Not when thinking Dawn is safely away from trouble is the only thing keeping her going. This would break her."

"We can't wait for her anyway," Xander said. "Not when Dawn could be... she needs us now."

"Ah," Elder Nomur said sadly. "So, it has come to this after all, young champions."

With a flourish, the old man pulled a leather tome out of his robes. He also produced a feather quill as he propped the book on a convenient rock and opened it to a blank page.

"Um, what's that?" Tara asked.

"This, my brave dear, is the Book of Champions," Elder Nomur explained. "All who take up the quest of defending our realm from the corruption of Mareth are recorded within. Write your names in the book, and I shall carry your farewells until your friends come looking for you."

Xander glanced at Tara. She nodded nervously. Xander took the offered quill and bent over the book.

"A final warning," Elder Nomur put in. "Should you step through that portal, you must be prepared to endure all manner of carnal violation. If you are strong and clever, you may avoid it for quite a while, but eventually you _will_ be raped."

Xander growled at him. "Why? What makes you so sure that'll happen?"

"No one who sets foot in Mareth avoids that fate forever," Elder Nomur explained seriously. "Perhaps from the monsters who have no thought but to mate. Perhaps from the demons seeking to corrupt you. Perhaps from addled denizens who are themselves corrupted." He paused. "Perhaps, even, from each other."

"Wha?! No. No!" Xander looked at Tara wide-eyed then back to the old man. "I'd never... Tara'd never even..."

Elder Nomur shook his head sharply. "You must understand. In Mareth, lust does not fade naturally, with time and distraction. Only through carnal release. It is well documented that Champions must manage their lust carefully, and never ignore it."

Tara stared at Xander for a moment before blushing. But she stepped forward and took the quill from him. Leaning down, she wrote her name at the top of the blank page. As soon as she did, the magical ink spread down the page, and a portrait of her along with a short summary of her appearance and abilities faded into being.

"For Dawn," Tara murmured softly, handing Xander the quill.

Xander nodded, resolute. "For Dawn."

* * *

Tara tumbled out of the portal and fell onto hard packed grey dirt. Her ears were wringing and it was a struggle to stay conscious after that dizzying trip, but Tara managed to force herself up to her knees. Beside her, Xander groaned from beneath both his own and Dawn's hiking pack.

"Hey mister carnival guy, I want my money back," Xander slurred.

Tara managed to get herself into a sitting position and looked around. The sky was lit in the colors of sunset even though the sun was high overhead. They'd fallen out of the portal onto a flat area of packed grey dirt, broken up by mounds and crags of rust-red rock and stone. The ground sloped down away from them before opening up into a small clearing in the hills of rock.

There was something down there, something moving, and Tara blinked furiously as she tried to get her eyes to focus and her sense of balance to behave. Finally, her senses started to work again and the blur in clearing resolved into an undulating tangle of red and light tan.

For a moment, Tara wasn't sure what she was seeing. Then the sounds finally reached her. The grunts and moans, the wet slap and shlick of flesh on flesh. All at once the image clicked into focus and Tara's heart nearly stopped.

Dawn!

The nubile teen who'd long since earned a place in Tara's heart as a little sister was buried under a horde of naked little red-skinned imps, all wielding bulging, veiny, full-sized male organs that looked preposterously large on their diminutive bodies. Dawn's legs stuck up into the air from amidst the horde, and Tara's eyes helplessly picked out other details.

Two imps held her legs in place. One imp braced between Dawn's thighs, thrusting with his whole body as his monstrous red erection reappeared and vanished into Dawn's vaginal canal again and again. An imp sat on her chest, mauling at her modest breasts. Another was wrapped around her face, humping his hips against Dawn's gaping mouth and choking her with his penis.

The worst part was that Dawn wasn't fighting back. Her hands were busy masturbating the two imps who were holding her legs up. Her body, sheened with sweat, writhed and shuddered, obviously not under conscious direction.

Taking it in hit Tara like a punch to the gut, but instead of the horror she might have expected, Tara felt her heart stutter as a sweaty flush prickled over her skin. She felt her panties go damp and her nipples harden inside her bra. She... she was... she was watching Dawn being gangraped by hellspawn and Tara was getting off on it.

How... how could it... how could she... It was _Dawnie_. Tara needed to _save_ her. Not... oh goddess she almost didn't want to stop them... but how could that... how could she... It was Dawnie. How could she... oh goddess, she was horrible... worse than anything her family ever said about her... Dawnie... violated... wanted to watch it happen... how could she... oh goddess...

One of the imps that was holding Dawn's legs glanced around and did a double-take when he spotted Tara and Xander. He started in surprise and slugged the imp that was busy fucking Dawn's pussy.

"Lord Zetaz!" the surprised imp cried in a grating little voice. "Look! More humans!"

Tara needed to move, to act, to do something, but her body's reaction to Dawn's plight was all she could manage to think about. Her shame just circled itself in her head, going nowhere and holding her paralyzed.

* * *

Finally regaining his senses as he heard a nasal voice shout something about more humans to a Lord Zetaz, Xander took in the scene and saw... exactly what he'd been afraid they'd find. A horde of oversexed little demons were violating Dawn. Right in front of him. It was one thing to fear it as a possibility, to try to brace himself to do what needed doing, but seeing it with his own eyes so soon was too much.

The things were raping Dawn. Their little Dawnie. _His_ adorable Dawnster.

Snarling in jealous rage - protective, that's a _protective_ rage - Xander grabbed his battleaxe, shrugged the hiking packs off, and lurched to his feet. Half staggering, half running, Xander closed the distance and swung his axe, cleaving down through that first imp's skull before the little demon could finish picking up a bandoleer of vials.

Ripping his axe free and moving forward with a singular purpose, Xander cut down the imp abusing Dawn's boobies with a wide slash. The imp on Dawn's face took no notice of this, too busy fucking his big red tool into her throat with his eyes closed in orgasmic bliss. Xander grabbed that imp by the neck and tore him off of Dawn's face, swinging him around even as the imp's cock continued to spurt demon jizz, and dashed him against the rocks as hard as he could.

"Noohohh, uaahhhnnanh," Dawn moaned incoherently.

Two imps left, one who turned and fled, and the so-called Lord who was still pounding into Dawn's pussy with a frantic urgency. The imp was actually still trying to finish, Xander realized. Zetaz glowered up at Xander even as he continued to thrust frantically.

Xander reared back and kicked Zetaz in the face. Or at least he tried to. The imp was quick, tearing himself away from Dawn at the last instant with a frustrated snarl and leaping back to dodge Xander's shoe. The imp's big wet erection bobbled obscenely as Zetaz danced out of the way of Xander's followup slash.

"Fools!" Zetaz sneered as two little wings unfurled from his back and he took to the air. "You will regret interfering with me! Remember this day, for soon you'll face the wrath of Lethice!"

Xander took one last swipe at the imp, but Zetaz turned and flew off, quickly vanishing in the distance. "I'll wrath your lettuce, you filthy coward!"

Panting, Xander lowered his axe and turned to check on Dawn... and was suddenly painfully aware that his jeans were _way_ too tight. His legs buckled just a little in a vain attempt to free up room in his pants once he saw Dawn.

Dawn was sprawled out on the ground, covered in sweat and other fluids, paying no attention to anything but her own body as she furiously jilled herself, rubbing at her clit with one hand and stuffing as much of her other hand into her pussy as she could. Her hips bucked up towards Xander as if in invitation.

Xander slapped himself.

It didn't do much for his state of arousal, but he put that aside for the moment to make sure Dawn was okay after what the imps had done to her. What _had_ the imps done to her? She seemed lost in her lust. _Something_ was going on. A spell? A potion?

Xander knelt down and sat Dawn up, trying really hard to ignore that _Dawn_ was furiously masturbating _in his arms_. "Dawn! Hey, come on, they're gone. Wake up or snap out of it or just give me some sign you're still in there!"

Dawn's eyes rolled around and focused on him in dull recognition. "Xander," she breathed huskily.

"Dawn," Xander sighed in relief.

"Xander," Dawn said again, in a tone that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She hadn't stopped touching herself.

"Dawnie?" Xander definitely didn't squeak.

"_Xander._"

Suddenly she twisted in his arms and went for his belt buckle like a guided missile. Xander fell onto his butt as Dawn got the belt open and managed to undo the button too. Then she tugged down his fly. Then she reach in and her hand was _on his_ -

"Gah!" Xander crabwalked back and caught Dawn's wrists when she tried to follow him. "Dawn, no! You can't! I can't! You've been drugged, or you're under a spell or something."

"Don't care." Dawn let him have her wrists and switched to using her teeth to pull his boxers down.

Xander let go of her hands and tried to block her at the source. "Because you're not in your right mind!"

"_Won't_ care," Dawn growled. "Want you. Need you. Always have. Always will."

Xander had known about her long-standing crush on him, of course, but hearing her say it like that while she was coming at him naked and wet... great googly moogly. Xander hesitated long enough for Dawn to wrench his jeans and boxers down from his hips, freeing his hard shaft. That part of him certainly wasn't listening to any objections from up top.

Dawn tackled him, and he felt the tingling heat of her skin mash little Xander against his belly. She reached down to guide him in, and he realized he couldn't stop her without getting violent... and he wanted to not get violent more than he wanted to stop her. The sweltering core of her enveloped him and he slid into her with little resistance as she sank down.

With his cock inside her, Dawn seemed to regain a small measure of sanity. She leaned down and kissed him with more affection than lust.

"Heard them talking," Dawn panted as she started rolling her hips. "Wears off. Until it does. Need this. Need _you_."

Xander gave in.

* * *

Tara had snapped out of her paralyzing downward spiral when Xander had gone crashing into the imps like a softball into a stack of cans. Of course one weird reaction didn't make her a horrible person or mean that her caring for Dawn was false. It had taken her off guard, and stirred up old fears, but it wasn't even that surprising.

Obviously, those imps had _done_ something nasty to Dawn, but Tara's hindbrain had no way of comprehending that. Dawn hadn't been giving off any signs of animal distress, so all her baser self saw was a pretty girl having quite passionate and enthusiastic sex.

Speaking of which, now that the imps were dead or driven off it looked like Xander was in a losing battle with Dawn's addled affections. Deciding to make herself useful to cover for her lapse, Tara peered into Dawn's aura and winced. There was a burning river of amorous compliance piercing her, but that was actually kind of reassuring. Her aggressiveness towards Xander was all because he was Xander and not due to whatever'd been done to her.

Forcing herself to look away as Dawn eagerly mounted Xander, Tara wringed her hands and wondered what to do. It was probably a good idea to keep watch while Xander was, um, _helping_ Dawn. There might be more imps lurking, or coming to retrieve the bodies of their fallen as unlikely as that probably was.

Leaving Dawn and Xander to each other, Tara spotted something strange about one of the fallen imps. Seizing on the distraction from the tantalizing sounds coming from behind her, Tara knelt over the little red corpse and prodded at the oddly shimmering grey scar that marked where Xander's axe had split the imp's head. There was no blood, or other signs that the wound had been anything more than this odd scar, glowing in her aura sight.

Just as she was pondering how to delve into this oddity, a particularly loud cry of passion made her glance over without meaning to. Tara's loins clenched, reminding her forcefully that the squishy ache between her legs wasn't going away. At some point Xander had flipped Dawn around. He was up on one knee with both of Dawn's legs over one shoulder and both of his arms around her back holding her up off the ground as he bounced her butt against his pelvis. For a moment, Tara couldn't help staring, head tilting to one side as Dawn's hands went under her to do _something_ to Xander's butt.

Tearing herself away, a flushed Tara wobbled back up towards the portal. The ground was oddly flat and firm, in contrast to the rough red stone that rose from it, like a river of clay had poured across the land here. The portal itself sat under a natural arch of red rock, which was the highest point in the immediate vicinity.

Leaning against the face of the arch, Tara took several deep meditative breaths, trying to calm her body and mind. It worked in the latter case. Not so much in the former.

Fidgeting fretfully, Tara looked around and wondered if she could really drop her pants and finger herself right then and there in the open rocks. The urge to do so wasn't overpowering, but it also _wasn't going away_.

Oh right. It wouldn't. Elder Nomur had told them, warned them, time and distraction wouldn't diminish how horny she was, in this place. Only actual orgasms would do that. Tara sighed sheepishly at not remembering that right away.

Until Dawn and Xander were done, though, she probably did need to keep a look out.

Tara looked up consideringly at the natural arch above the portal. She could probably see anything nasty coming a ways off from up there. Casting the same spell she'd used on Mount Ilgast, Tara slowly climbed up the side of the natural arch until she could she could sit with her legs dangling off the edge.

For the time being, Tara decided to call the direction the portal was facing, south. Grassy plains stretched as far as the eye could see to the north. A snow-capped mountain range broke the horizon to the west. To the east, it looked like they were right on the edge of a lush forest. And off to the south was the glimmer of a vast lake.

Tara settled in on her perch and tried not to let the sounds from the rocks below get to her.

* * *

Shuddering and gasping, Dawn finally collapsed against Xander's hard chest. His pec twitched against her cheek, the skin sticky with sweat. Her ragged breaths puffed over shiny damp as her body trembled and twitched, and her inner walls fluttered around the goopy mess of Xander's half-hard, utterly spent penis.

The unnatural need had finally faded, leaving Dawn exhausted and achy, soaked with sweat and cum. It _sounded_ gross in her head, but somehow it wasn't. Not with Xander. She just wanted to _wallow_ in his Xanderness and very stubbornly _not think_ about how this longed-for consummation came about in the first place.

"I... think I'm... done," Dawn panted.

A soft thud, the slight shock translating through Xander's bones as he let his head fall back onto the clay ground. "Oh thank gods."

Dawn peeked up at him shyly with the eye that wasn't mired to his heaving chest in a layer of sweat. Just when she was starting to worry that maybe she'd _taken liberties_ with Xander a bit further than he was okay with, he slid his hands up her back and tenderly folded his arms around her, reassuring her. He gently gathered her hair and tucked it aside before wrapping her up in the tight embrace of his big manly Xander arms.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked peering down at her with concern.

Dawn swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and nodded. "Thanks, Xander. For loving me. For being my first. For making this, like, the best Tuesday instead of the second-worst."

Xander smiled that smile of his that melted Dawn's heart, but it was fleeting. He blinked, and suddenly developed a pained expression. "Um, Dawn..."

"_You_ were my first," Dawn growled tiredly. "Those imp guys just... got me ready for you."

Xander smiled sadly. "Dawn..."

Damn it, why did he have to be so perceptive _now_ of all times? Dawn screwed her eyes shut and tried to shut out everything else as though she could bury herself in all the pure Xander she was experiencing at that moment.

"I _can't_," Dawn bit out, "regret making love to you. Or having wild monkey sex with you, as the case may be. I _can't_."

"It's okay," Xander murmured.

Dawn wasn't sure she was making sense, but who'd expect her to when she'd just been gang-raped by demons - no, damnit! She wasn't going there! She was stronger than that. _Her feelings for Xander_ were stronger than that. She was not going to let this break her and she especially wasn't going to let it taint her first time with Xander!

As though to prove her wrong, Xander's slowly shrinking dick chose that moment to plop out of her in a a flood of cum. Dawn shuddered, suddenly feeling like, with Xander's penis out of the way, a bunch of evil demonic cocks were just waiting to plunge in and infect her with their evil.

Dawn shivered violently.

Once that weird liquid had hit her, it was like nothing else mattered. She'd just forgotten about fighting them off and started desperately fingering herself right there in front of them. It was so bad she would have begged _anything_ to fuck her.

Dawn clung to the wonderful way her spent body felt. That feeling, it wasn't just satisfaction. It was safety.

* * *

Xander held Dawn until she stopped shaking. Once she did, he sat up, wincing as Dawn peeled her face off his chest, and looked around for something to cover up with.

"Dawn? What happened to your clothes?" Xander asked.

Dawn shrugged. "They got ripped off. I had a change of underwear in my pack..."

"Don't worry, we brought it," Xander assured her, grabbing his own boxers and jeans. He handed his undershirt to her. "Here."

Dawn smiled at him as she used it to wipe off the worst of the mess, then handed it back to him so he could do the same. Xander gave her his button-shirt when he was done and she slipped her arms through the sleeves. She went up on tiptoe and kissed him before bothering to do up the buttons.

"Oh man," Xander chuckled as he pulled his pants up. "Buffy is gonna kill me."

"Pfft," Dawn said. "You're like the one guy she trusts with me, and you know Buffy gets antsy when you're single."

Xander blinked at this. "Wait, she does? Since when?"

"Since always," Dawn said. "Hey look! My shoes!"

Xander watched Dawn go over and pick up her hiking boots. He glanced at his soaked undershit and gave it up as a lost cause, tossing it aside. He'd just have to go barechested for now. Looking around, he spotted a couple other scraps of cloth, as well as a couple of cloth pouches the imps must have dropped. Xander picked one up and peeked inside.

"Holy magumba," Xander blurted.

It was filled with small cut gemstones. A _lot_ of gemstones.

"Xander?"

Xander wordlessly handed Dawn the pouch and went looking through the other pouches. Those didn't have anything near as cool in them, but he did find a couple of foul-smelling rice cakes and a couple of vials.

Gathering them up anyway, Xander looked around for Tara and didn't see any sign of her. "Huh. Tara? Tara!"

"Tara's here too?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"She was with the packs," Xander said. "T - aoh, hi."

Tara gave an embarrassed little wave as she peeked out around some rocks. Dawn ran over and hugged the curvier girl tightly. Xander did a double take as Tara blushed like that time Willow had hugged her in a bikini, but other than that Tara simply stroked Dawn's hair in her usual motherly fashion.

"Thanks for coming to save me," Dawn said. "Again."

"Of course we did, Dawnie," Tara told her.

"So, can we go back now?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... by which I mean no," Xander said.

"What?"

"The portal is only one-way," Tara explained sadly.

Dawn bit her lip. "You mean we're trapped? But, but, that's okay, we'll find another way, or Buffy and Willow will find us, right?"

"Eventually? Maybe?" Xander said optimistically.

Dawn started to shake, but she visibly forced herself calm. "Okay. Yeah, okay. So... what now?"

"There's a lakeshore on the other side of those rocks," Tara offered. "It's not too far."

"I could use a bath," Dawn muttered.

* * *

It was a short ten-minute hike to reach the edge of the water. Despite the muddy bank dotted with vibrant grasses and the occasional tree, the water was as clear and refreshing.

Tara sat on a handy log with the packs while Xander and Dawn took turns in the water. Once they were done, Dawn put on her spare underwear and socks, and she and Tara somehow conspired to turn his button shirt into an improvised strapless dress, with the sleeves tied around her chest.

While they were doing that, Xander was gazing out over the lake. It was a big lake, with only the faintest hint of a far shore visible. Xander spotted something moving far out on the water, and squinted.

"Hey, is that a giant turtle?" Xander wondered.

"Oh wow, it must be the size of a, a city bus," Tara said.

Xander glanced at her. "You don't think it's carnivorous, do you?"

"I, um, don't think so," Tara ventured.

"How come?" Dawn asked as they collectively started walking along the shore.

"Back at the portal, I noticed that the imps Xander killed didn't have normal wounds," Tara told them. "There was, a, um, kind of like a magical scar? Sealing off the wounds, and it didn't feel like something that was part of the imps."

"What's that got to do with giant turtles that might eat us?" Dawn asked.

"I don't, I don't think _chewing_ would be any more effective than Xander's axe," Tara said with a little smile. "The inate magic of this place would make it pointless for a hungry animal to kill us. Besides, _turtle_. Not likely to be a predator."

"So, no vampires, yay, but on the other hand, mandatory vegetarianism," Xander said. "This really is a hell."

Dawn giggled.

"Y... yeah," Tara said in a small voice. "It's like Elder Nomur said. I think the only predators in this realm are after something other than meat."

The three of them walked on. It was actually kind of peaceful, if Xander let himself forget they were in a hell dimension. Dawn's stomach suddenly rumbled, reminding Xander that he was kind of hungry too.

"Break for lunch?" Xander asked cheerfully.

* * *

They found a nice shady seat under a tree. Xander slung his pack off and dug out a energy bar. Dawn took a moment to just admire his barechested form, before dropping her own pack, looking up into the branches overhead as she did.

There was fruit up there. "Hey, look, are those apples?"

"I... think they're mangos?" Tara offered uncertainly.

Dawn undid one of the buttons on her makeshift 'dress' so her legs were free to move, and quickly climbed up to grab a couple of the fruits. Droping back down, Dawn examined her prize.

"Look, they've got cat whiskers," Dawn laughed, handing one to Tara. "Are they safe to eat?"

Dawn waited while Tara did something cool and witchy to the whisker fruit in her hands. "There's something magic in them, but I don't think it's dangerous. They're edible."

"Neat," Dawn said, taking a big bite. It was delicious, different from any fruit she'd had before, but crisp and sweet. "Mmm!"

Tara kept poking at her fruit while Dawn finished her own. Dawn went over and sat next to Xander, pouting at him until he smiled and put an arm around her. Her ears were tingling and she idly scratched at them, only to pause. Her ears felt oddly... fuzzy.

Dawn sat up, frowning. Xander looked at her, and it did not make her feel better when his eyes bugged out in alarm.

"Whoa! Holy catgirls, batman!" Xander blurted.

"What?!" Dawn shrieked, hands flying to her head and finding something big, flappy, and fuzzy growing out from where here ears should have been. "What's going on?!"

The tingling in her ears finally stopped, but Dawn wasn't particularly reassured. She sprung to her feet and raced down to the water to look at her reflection. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. She had cat ears! And these weren't anything like those little play-headbands Dawn had seen girls wearing. These were fuzzy black things bigger than her hands, stretching from where her normal ears used to be to halfway up her head.

Her eyes had changed too, going slitted. At least nothing else seemed different. Maybe her nails were a bit thicker and harder, but she wasn't sure.

Xander caught up with her and pulled her into a hug. Dawn had to admit, being pressed into Xander's naked torso did a lot to improve her mood just then. Dawn looked pleadingly at Tara for an explanation.

"I... I think it was the whisker fruit," Tara said. "It could see its aura merge into yours after you ate it. I, um, don't think you'll get any more cat-parts unless you eat more of the fruit, though."

"But..."

"You make a cute catgirl," Xander told her.

Dawn grinned shyly. That did make her feel better. "You can figure out how to change me back to normal once we're back home with all the books, right?"

"I... I um... probably," Tara nodded.

Dawn let Xander guide her back up to the tree, which she gave a suspicious glower before settling down and splitting an energy bar with Tara.

* * *

As they continued along the shore of the lake, Tara hung back to go through the pouches they'd taken from the fallen imps.

The magic was in everything, so far as she could tell. Besides the gemstones, Tara found a small glass bottle of glowing milk, two vials of bubbly pink liquid, a packet of bad-smelling rice crackers, a vial of clear liquid, and two hexagonal ampules.

Each had a different feel to its aura, but Tara couldn't puzzle out what any of it meant.

"Xander, look, there's a barn over there!" Dawn called, pulling Tara out of her thoughts.

It wasn't just a barn. A quaint farmhouse sat further up the shore, and gardens of fruit and vegetables spread over patches of tilled earth. A path made of cut logs formed a path down to the water, where a canvas tent sat next to an old but sturdy-looking wooden dock with a rowboat tucked underneath.

"And somebody's home," Xander said.

A figure in overalls stood up from one of the vegetable patches and waved. Xander glanced back and Tara shrugged uncertainly.

"Should we go say hi?" Dawn asked.

"We... we can't keep walking forever, and we're lost here," Tara said. "We need help."

"Yeah, there's that," Xander agreed.

As they got closer, Tara realized the figure was a young woman... with big golden floppy dog ears and a nose with a flat bridge. She had tufts of sandy fur on her wrists and a fluffy tail poking out behind her. She must have been another person who got changed like Dawn did, only moreso.

The dog-eared farmer girl met them at the edge of the vegetable patch with a grin. "Well howdy, strangers! It sure is nice to see some new faces 'round here. My name's Whitney."

"Uh, hi, hello. I'm Xander. This is Dawn and Tara."

Tara offered a little wave. If not for the ears, tail, and wrists, Whitney would have looked like a cliche freckled blonde farmer's daughter. The kind of woman lonely country types wrote smut about. Tara ducked her head to hide her blush as she surreptitiously squeezed her legs together.

"Well, it's a mighty fine change of pace ta meet folk I don't gotta pitchfork!" Whitney told them cheerfully, with a playful leer at Xander.

"Is this your farm?" Dawn asked, hugging Xander's arm.

"Sure is," Whitney said. "The demons avoid these parts. Not rightly sure why, but I sure aint complainin'. Monsters 'round here tend ta be more docile, too, which, you know..." She blushed and changed the subject. "So where're y'all headed?"

"Actua... actually we just came through the hellmouth," Tara spoke up. "We're kind of... without anywhere to go."

"Well, that won't do," Whitney said. "Tell ya what. I could always use a few farmhands. If you're willin' ta help out, I'd be happy to put ya up in the house 'till you figure things out."

"Uh, yeah, that would be great," Xander said. "You're sure about this, though, right? I mean, you just met us."

"Yeah, but I got a good feeling 'bout ya." Whitney turned and motioned for them to follow. "C'mon, I'll show ya where the spare room is."

* * *

(So, I'm taking some liberties with the mechanics and geography of the setting to reconcile a few game mechanic inconsistencies and avoid plot holes. I'm coming at this from the angle of an adaptation of _Corruption of Champions_ so it's going to be a bit more StationOfTheCanon-y than I usually like to do, but I'll probably make changes where it makes for better continuity.)


	2. The Simple Life

**The Simple Life**

Xander woke from a vague yet very erotic dream as the rocking motion and the wet warmth surrounding and squeezing his member sharpened into real sensation. He could barely see in the darkness of the room, but Dawn was astride him, fully impaled and riding him with frantic urgency.

"Dawn!" Xander half gasped in surprise, half groaned in pleasure.

She didn't seem to hear him, and then he had more important things to worry about, like the orgasm that ambushed him and nearly made him scream at the intensity of his release.

Dawn slumped, swayed, and slowly fell into a boneless sprawl on his chest, still saying nothing and... yeah, she was still asleep. As far as he could tell, she'd been sleeping the whole time. Xander put his arms around her and stroked her back.

As his hands explored, he found Dawn's bra hanging from one shoulder and her damp panties bunched to the side to make way for his cock. His own boxers were down around his thighs. Xander unhooked the bra and set it aside before snuggling Dawn to his chest and listening to her soft snores.

A soft moan came to Xander's ears from the other side of the combined bedroll and he suddenly held very still. He could hear faint sounds of shuddery movement and quiet-on-purpose breathing from Tara.

Had she been...? She _had_.

Without turning his head, Xander whispered, "Tara?"

The breathing hitched. Xander studiously pretended he hadn't noticed what she was doing, despite the absurdity that came of knowing she was probably only doing it because of him and Dawn's sleep-sexing. He would have liked to just go back to sleep and pretend he hadn't woken up either, but there was a pressing concern that they'd avoided yesterday.

"Hm?" Tara squeaked.

Xander sighed. "Is there a spell for... you know, not getting pregnant?"

It took Tara a few moments to gather herself and reply. "There... there _are_ fertility curses. But those are, are _curses_. I don't know how to cast them, and I think they'd go wrong somehow if I tried to use one beneficially."

Xander nodded. "We'll ask Whitney in the morning if there's something local, then."

* * *

"Sure there's ways to stop a pregnancy," Whitney said as she collected a wicked-looking scythe from a mount on her porch wall, "but I only got the herbs for myself, and since the rains've stopped I aint been able to replenish mah stock."

"Uh, herbs?" Dawn inquired anxiously, feeling her enormous cat-ears twitch.

"Sure, you just eat a sprig and poof, you aint pregnant," Whitney said, scratching the back of her head. "I supposed I could sell ya one, but just this once, y'hear? I don't got much to spare."

"That's, um, fair," Tara agreed hesitantly, when Dawn looked to her. "How, how much?"

"Oh, I suppose a hundred gems'll do," Whitney said, planting the butt of her scythe in the ground. "Wait here."

Dawn leaned on Xander's arm, a heavy knot of near-panic in her gut that she was only barely managing to hold down. If there was something growing inside her, she was hugely glad she could get rid of it before she found out what it was. Dawn didn't know which scared her more, a little imp waiting to rape her from the inside out, or her and Xander's child.

What had her so afraid, though, was what would happen next time. That there would be a next time, Dawn had no doubt. Even if she avoided the demons and things - and hah, like they're _ever_ that lucky - she didn't think she could stop having sex with Xander. The possibility of _not_ having Xander's thick meat to plug her wanton hole and keep her safe was, if anything, more terrifying than getting stuffed full of evil demon cock again.

Yeah, Dawn was totally handling this. Maybe not _well_, but she was _handling_ it damnit! Feeling naked without Xander's cock jammed into her was better than being traumatized! She was, like, totally ahead of the curve! Right? Right!

"Here'ya go!"

Dawn startled a little as Whitney held out a small bit of mossy stem. "Uh, thanks."

Tara handed over the gems as Dawn crammed the sprig into her mouth and chewed. It didn't have much of a taste. Dawn swallowed and felt a faint tingle of magic in her belly.

"Um," Dawn began. "This was, nice of you and junk, but I don't wanna get pregnant ever, so..."

"I don't suppose there's other useful items for that?" Xander asked.

"Well I can't help ya with that," Whitney said. "You'd have better luck talkin' to the alchemist. Name's Rathazul. He's got a camp down that way, 'round that hill there. He's the fella to ask. Knows lot'sa stuff about stuff."

"Okay," Dawn said, shooting Xander and Tara questioning looks. "Can we go now?"

"If y'all insist, but there's work to be done that shouldn't wait," Whitney broke in. "It's safe enough, and Rathazul's the good sort. I don't see why all y'all should go."

"You're sure about that?" Xander questioned.

"Sure am," Whitney assured him, picking up her scythe.

"I'll go," Tara offered. "I, I should probably, take precautions too, just in case."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed in a small voice.

Tara gave Dawn a warm, loving hug, and set off down the path. Whitney gestured with her scythe as she ambled towards the barn.

"Alrighty," Whitney said. "Xander, why don't ya take your big strapping self over yonder. There's some jug'sa lakewater that need movin' over to the boiler, I'll show you where. Dawn, you can sweep out the barn, there's brooms by the door."

* * *

Tara approached the small pavilion by the lakeside. A small figure in tattered concealing robes and a shadowy hood was hunched over a cauldron, lightly stirring. Beakers and phials filled several wooden shelves arranged beside him.

As she got closer, Tara noticed something odd about his hands, and under the hood she suddenly noticed a distinctly rat-like muzzle. A very rat-like tail trailed out behind the robe. Tara stumbled. It figured that the transformation magic would have worse victims than Whitney and Dawn, but it looked like this man was more rat than human.

"Come closer, child," he called, in a high wizened voice. "I will not bite."

Tara clasped her hands in front of herself and stepped into the shade. "Hello. Are, are you Rathazul?"

"I am," Rathazul said, smiling. "Once, I was a famed alchemist, renown for my miracle cures." He pulled his hood back, revealing the entirety of his bald and wrinkled head, and sighed. "Alas, that is the past. Now, I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the ever increasing demonic taint in its waters."

"Oh, um, is it that bad?" Tara asked, glancing back at the sparkling waters.

Rathazul raised his head to meet her eyes, seeming to assess her. "Not yet, child, but this lake is no ordinary body of water. I suspect that it is the very heart of this realm, and the high demons are trying to poison it with their corrupted essence."

"It's not too, too late, though?" Tara asked, hoping for more information.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Rathazul allowed, sighing sadly. "It is well beyond my means to slow their advance, I've found." He shook his head. "Enough of greater concerns and on to the immediate. What can I do for you, child?"

Somewhat disappointed, Tara did have a more urgent problem. "I, um, Whitney from the farm said you'd know how to prevent pregnancy?"

"Ah," Rathazul said, nodding. "Indeed. Indeed. The simplest way is the green variety of enhancement egg, but that is a permanent loss of fertility that lasts until you consume magic with the opposite effect. If you wish to be _selective_, then I'm afraid it gets more complicated."

"No, um, that sounds fine," Tara assured him. "What's an, an enhancement egg?"

"Just what it sounds like," Rathazul said. "An edible egg that has a different permanent magical effect depending on which color it is."

"Oh, yes, that would be fine," Tara said, nodding. "Do you have any of those?"

Rathazul shook his head. "Alas, I lack the means to produce them. The eggs are only laid by a woman who has imbibed a special tonic known as Ovilixer. Fortunately, I belive I have a dose somewhere." He rummaged through his shelves and produced a small glass container with six sides.

Tara stared at the small glass, eyes bulging. "We, we have to drink that and lay these eggs our, ourselves?"

"It is not much of a hardship," Rathazul said kindly. "It only takes three days for the clutch of eggs to gestate in your womb, and there is no pain involved. I'm told the birth is quite pleasurable, in fact. Also, while pregnant with a clutch of eggs, you can't get pregnant with something nastier, so this should be of immediate benefit to you as well."

Tara hesitated. "They don't, um, hatch into anything... do they?"

Rathazul chuckled. "They do not, I assure you."

Tara let out a little relieved sigh, and looked at the ampule in Rathazul's hand again. It looked familiar. Tara blinked and slung her backpack off, rumaging through her supplies until she found the right pouch.

"Is this the same... Ovilixer?" Tara asked, presenting her find.

Rathazul examined Tara's two matching hexagonal glass containers and finally nodded. "Indeed. How fortunate. Would you like me to write you a list of what each color does?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Tara said, smiling as she tucked the revealed Ovilixers into her backpack. She paused, then pulled out the rest of the imp loot. "Um, I have these, too. Could you tell me what, what they do?"

"Hm, alright." Rathazul retrieved a sheet of parchment from somewhere and scribbled down a list of egg colors. He handed it to Tara, and gestured towards the empty space on his work table. "There you go. Let's have a look, now."

Tara set the pouches down and waited politely.

"These are imp crackers," Rathazul said with a grimace as soon as he looked in the first pouch. "Wild grain glued into wafers with imp semen and baked under a dark spell. I'd suggest discarding the whole lot. Don't eat these unless you wish to become an imp yourself."

Tara shuddered and nodded in agreement.

Rathazul held up two vials of bubbly pink liquid. "These are Lust Drafts. Its a contact aphrodisiac, but mostly harmless unless you're already in a precarious situation."

Tara frowned thoughtfully. That one was probably what Dawn had been under the influence of. "Mostly?"

"Hmm," Rathazul replied. "The effect is very potent. It causes a level of arousal and desire that is nearly impossible to attain naturally without prolonged... teasing and denial, as they say."

Tara squeezed her thighs together and tried not to blush as her imagination supplied a more detailed estimate of what Dawn had been feeling.

Rathazul moved on to the last item, a bottle of glowing white liquid. "Ah, this appears to be the elixer often called Succubus' Delight. Succubi feed it to their bepenised sex slaves to increase recovery speed and semen volume. In this form it is dangerously thick with demonic taint, but in its purified form it can provide a perfectly benign magical enhancement. I can do the purification for you if you're willing to part with a generous handful of gems."

Tara wasn't quite sure how that would be particularly useful, but they had a whole bag of gems and Tara didn't want to carry around something that was rife with dark magic. She agreed.

* * *

As they all went to different tasks, Dawn rubbed her arms and tried to calm her suddenly pounding heart. What if she got too horny to think again and Xander wasn't there to fuck her _something else might_ \- Dawn stomped, both literally on the packed earth and on that train of thought, and forced herself to breathe normally.

Xander was right over there, and anyway she needed to stop... hiding behind Xander's penis. He deserved better than that and Dawn wanted to _be_ more than that. She was _not_ going to let herself slip back into her childhood roll of the The Hostage. The Victim. The Object To Be Saved.

Dawn reached the barn. It was a pretty huge structure, sectioned off into smaller areas with interior walls, so the wide barn doors only revealed a fraction of the space. Surprisingly, the floor looked like concrete and the broom she found was almost a modern pushbroom. She grabbed it and went to start sweeping.

There were faint sounds of some kind of machinery or something coming from further inside, like maybe a pump for that boiler Whitney had mentioned. Dawn didn't really have any idea how that stuff was supposed to sound, though.

"Mmnh!"

Dawn stopped and blinked. That had almost sounded like a voice, she wasn't even sure she'd heard it at all. Maybe she imagined it... Dawn stayed still and tried to listen through the soft continuous _hiss-whirr_ sounds.

"Aahmh!"

Dawn felt like something flopped in her gut. It _was_ a voice, and to Dawn's ear it sounded like a muffled gasp of feminine pleasure. Dawn didn't remember Whitney saying anything about anyone else who lived on the farm. If it was just another farmhand enjoying herself in the barn, Dawn didn't want to be rude, but she was suddenly really curious.

Dawn took a few tentative steps through the inner doorway, calling out a nervous, "Hello?"

Nothing responded, so Dawn followed the moans and machine sounds further inside. To one side, Dawn saw row of little rooms, one had chairs and old-fashioned lamps, another had cots piled with blankets. Opposite the small rooms, as Dawn came around the end of the wall, was a larger open area... and the source of the noises.

The naked, quivering butt of a tanned blonde woman wiggled in Dawn's direction, its owner bent over and strapped to one of several padded a-frame benches. Some kind of specially-shaped clear plastic suction cup was fitted over the woman's pussy, and with each _hiss-whirr_ her lips and folds bulged out to fill the cup before springing back into shape.

The fluids extracted by the suction cup ran down a tube to a small glass and metal tank, beside which was a much larger tank containing a different fluid. Dawn's eyes helplessly followed the tube from that up to the woman's heavy swollen breasts. Something like a lighter version of the machines used to milk cows was busy pumping and sucking away at the woman's nipples as she moaned and struggled against the leather straps holding her in place.

One thin tube ran from the tank of milk back up to her mouth, where it was held in place with a pseudo-gag, muffling her moans as her head flopped from side to side, tangling her blonde ponytail as her glazed eyes rolled right passed Dawn, unseeing.

Bizarrely, a surprisingly nice and soft-looking pillow topped a sturdy stool under the captive woman's head. Dawn spared a moment to blink at it in a nonplussed manner before getting back to the creeping panic. Dawn could only think this was Whitney's dark secret and it was Whitney's plan all along to lure them in and then turn them into human livestock too! Oh gods, why? Is this what Whitney got off on? Dawn had to warn...

A hand came down on her shoulder, and Dawn shrieked.

Spinning with a white-knuckled grip, Dawn struck with the broom handle. It glanced off the blade of Whitney's scythe, and in a move so fast Dawn barely saw it, Whitney flipped her scythe around and wrenched the broom out of Dawn's hand.

The broom clattered to the floor as Whitney backed up, yelping, "Whoa! Whoa, now!"

Dawn clutched her hand, her heart pounding in her ears, but Whitney just seemd to be giving her a sheepish smile as she stood there with scythe in one hand and a bucket of soapy water in the other.

"Sorry 'bout that, and fer startlin' ya," Whitney said, propping her scythe against the wall. "I see you found Lucina. Such a shame, the poor thing."

"Lu... Lucina?" Dawn asked despite herself.

Whitney set the bucket down and knelt to shut off the milking machines. "Not rightly sure what happened to her. I think it was 'bout a month back; before that she'd pass through every couple'a days to sell me her milk."

It couldn't help but be reassuring, the tender way Whitney brushed the woman's stray blond strands off her face as she gently unbuckled the gag, revealing a tube that must have been halfway down Lucina's throat. Lucina herself didn't seem to have anything to say about this, but the way she responded to Whitney's touch was obviously positive.

"What's... wrong with her?" Dawn finally managed to ask while Whitney detached the cowls and cup from Lucina's nipples and pussy.

"Too much milk in her tits and too much fog in her brains, is my best guess," Whitney said as she got up and pulled something off a hook on the wall that looked like the steampunk version of that vibrating massage wand Willow had. "I came out here one mornin' and found her on the milkin' machine jillin' off, and I couldn't get 'er to talk or show any kind'a mindfulness no matter what I tried. She gets real upset if ya make her stop before she's drained, too. Only way to get enough outta her to keep her calm is to milk her overnight like so, then finish 'er off in the mornin'."

"Finish her off?" Dawn repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, y'know, finish her off," Whitney said again as she gave the metal ring at the bottom of the vibrator a sharp pull and gently stroked the now-vibrating round end along Lucina's swollen slit.

Dawn jumped as Lucina's body snapped taut against the leather straps. The bound woman cried out, writhing her hips to grind her puffed up pussy against the stimulating vibrations. Her slippery folds split and slid around the head of the vibrator as it pressed in and rubbed over her clit.

Whitney pulled the vibrator away and turned, and Lucina mewled in protest. "Ah, right, I was gonna see if Marble's up... Hey, Dawn, you wanna finish 'er for me while I see ta that?"

"...eep?" Dawn responded eloquently.

"S'easy," Whitney said, holding out the mechanical massage wand to Dawn. "Just touch 'er with it and watch for cummin'."

In a surreal daze, Dawn took the vibrator. Whitney vanished into another part of the barn before Dawn could say anything, leaving Dawn standing there with the sex toy and the naked woman in bondage.

Lucina looked so desperate for it, and Dawn shuddered, suddenly compelled. Satiation was safety. _Satiation was safety_ and this woman was not safe and Dawn needed to make her safe _what if Dawn was_ \- Dawn gritted her teeth and calmed down.

With a slow blush, Dawn pulled the ripcord and the vibrator started thrumming loudly in her hand. Swallowing hard, she went up behind Lucina and carefully prodded the vibrating bulp against the bound woman's sopping wet sex.

Lucina made an animalistic sound of pleasure as her wetness fizzled around the metal head, the vibrations making wetness spray out in a fine mist. Entranced by the carnal spectacle, Dawn adjusted her grip on the vibrator and started wiggling it across Lucina's clit.

Whitney returned shortly and made a noise of approval. Dawn blushed harder as she realized that she was showing off the fact that she did actually know exactly how to use this kind of sex toy.

Pulling the bucket over, Whitney wrung out a sponge and started washing Lucina's back. Rivulets of water dripped down the blonde woman's sides and breasts, dripping from her engorged nipples. Lucina went rigid, straining against the leather straps holding her down as Dawn watched her flushed wet holes spasm and clench.

"That'll do," Whitney murmured gently as Lucina went slack and Dawn pulled the vibrator away. "Alrighty, why don't you put that back on the hook for me and get back'ta sweepin'."

"Um..." Dawn's heart pounded, and she could feel it in the throbbing of her core as wetness leaked down her thighs inside her borrowed overalls.

Whitney continued to sponge Lucina, removing straps one by one as she got to them. The broken blonde woman nuzzled into Whitney's side when the dog-eared farmer helped her off the bench. Whitney rinsed the sponge and started again on Lucina's front as she gave Dawn a look.

"...if y'want some alone time with it first, you can use one'a those cubbies," Whitney said. "Just don't take all day. There's work to do."

An embarrassed denial and a sigh of relief fought for dominance and Dawn bolted before there was a clear winner. She kind of wanted to scream for Xander to come fuck her, but she was holding that in; she needed to _get passed_ this, right? Right.

Dawn sat on the slightly dusty cot and shrugged her overalls off her shoulders. She lifted up to pushed them down passed her butt and left them around her knees. Plopping down again, she yanked the vibrators ripcord and felt it thrum to life again.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn pressed the buzzing metal against her pussy. The shock of sudden pleasure made her gasp and clench her thighs around the wand's head, but this only squeezed it even more firmly against her sensitive places.

Dawn fell onto her side and reached behind herself, cramming two fingers into her sweltering gooey tunnel. The vibrations seemed to ripple through her entire pelvic region and she could feel the shadow her fingers cast. Dawn jilled herself and mashed the vibrator against her sensitive flesh and bucked as a powerfully sharp orgasm bolted through her body.

* * *

Xander grunted as he set down the heavy pair of five-gallon jugs at the entrance to the stone cellar that contained the farm's boiler. Stretching his arms, Xander rolled his shoulders and trudged back down to the storage shed.

He grabbed the rope handles and slung the next pair of jugs onto his shoulders, shuffling a bit until he was balanced. He turned... and nearly fell flat on his face. There was a woman standing in the doorway. A very _large_ woman, taller than he was with lush hips and the most massively huge breasts with big puffy nipples that Xander had ever seen, hanging free and bare on her chest.

"Oh, hello," the woman said warmly. "I haven't seen you before."

"Jugs," Xander said dumbly. Her jugs were nearly as big as the... well, _jugs_, the five-gallon ones. "Uh I mean uh hi?"

"Hi. I'm called Marble," she said pleasantly. "Are you moving water for Whitney?"

Xander finally managed to cram his eyes back into his head, so to speak. "Yeah! Yeah, moving water. I'm doing that."

"Oh good," Marble said with a smile. "In that case we can work together. Isn't that nice?"

Xander nodded as Marble came in and easily picked up three jugs in each hand. Xander stared, not because of her strength, but because he finally noticed a few of her other features. For starters, she had hooves. What he'd taken for knee-high fur boots were actually her legs, ending in hooves instead of feet. She wasn't wearing anything more than a simple short skirt, and Xander got an eyeful of her plush womanlies when she bent over to pick up the water jugs. Also horns. Yup, she had horns.

Well... this certainly put Dawn's cat-ears in perspective. Xander followed her out of the shed and started the trudge back towards the barn.

"Did you give your name?" Marble asks.

"Sorry, I'm Xander. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Dawn emerged, her borrowed overalls back in place and the vibrator held sheepishly in both hands, just in time to see Whitney lead a docile and still-naked Lucina down the hallway.

"I'll... put this away now?" Dawn said, indicating the mechanical sex toy.

"In a moment, if y'mind, I had a thought," Whitney said consideringly. "C'mere."

Dawn followed curiously. Whitney led the way to what must have been Lucina's room. The naked woman left Whitney's side and went to curl up on a nest of soft-looking blankets. There was a table against the other wall, and a couple of shelves, piled up with various stuff.

Whitney went over and picked up... a bow. A gorgeous bow, like something from the Lord of the Rings movie. "This was Lucina's favorite weapon. Take'a hold'a it, would ya?"

Wide-eyed, Dawn handed her the vibrator and took the bow. She held it like Buffy taught her and tugged on the string. "Wha...why?"

"You seem sorta suited, I suppose," Whitney said. "I think you should have it, since Lucina don't even know what it is anymore."

"Um, wow. Thanks, Whitney," Dawn said.

Whitney found a matching quiver and handed that over as well. "Go put it with your stuff, then get back to sweepin' y'hear?"

Dawn nodded. "Okay, yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Later, after breaking for lunch and rest, Tara sat with Dawn and Xander and went over what she'd learned from the alchemist. She finished explaining the eggs and by way of demonstration, drank one of the Ovilixer doses. As soon as she swallowed it, she felt a warmth in her belly and sensed the magic pooling in her womb.

"They don't hatch into anything, right?" Dawn asked, warily eyeing her Ovilixer dose.

Tara burst into giggles. "N... no. No, I asked. That was the first thing I asked! They're, the eggs aren't alive."

"Oh. Okay." Dawn took a deep breath, then she pulled out the stopper and drank down her phial. She set the empty down and glanced sideways at Xander. "Um, how long until..."

"You, you should be, um, good to go?" Tara said, peering with her aura sight. "It doesn't look like it, it'll take more than another... twenty seconds, before you, your womb, it's um occupied."

Dawn let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Xander's arm, giving him a pleading look. "Xander?"

Xander hugged her close and let her pull him up. "I'm good with it."

Tara stayed put as Dawn and Xander absconded to the guest room, hiding a blush behind her hair when she felt a sudden wild urge to ask if she could join in. Dawn was needy and cute and had grown up very nicely, and sure it was a little weird, almost incestuous, but her libido didn't seem to care. Xander was very male and not at all squishy-inducing to look at but he was warm and comforting and safe, and Tara was horny enough to fantasize about him cramming that thick meat of his into her from behind while she groped and made out with Dawn.

The fantasy was better for the togetherness.

Looking around to make sure she wasn't going to be disturbed, she went and sat against the door to the guest room, listening to the moans and grunts and wet fleshy slaps. Tara shoved her hand down into her soaked panties and bit back a moan as her fingers squelched into her core.

* * *

Xander, Dawn, and Tara had each been given a watering can and instructed to lightly douse all the plants, except for the canine peppers, which Whitney would handle herself. Xander was sprinkling whitish liquid onto a patch of grain, next to Dawn and Tara who were watering something that might have been potatoes.

"Hey, Tara?" Dawn said at one point. "Are you sure there's nothing... weird, about this stuff?" She held up her watering can.

Tara paused and turned to Dawn. "I still don't see any, um, magical properties?"

Dawn shuffled awkwardly. "Can you tell what it is, though?"

"Not, not really?" Tara said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Well..." Dawn finally told them all about Lucina and the whole human milking thing Whitney was doing with the broken woman.

Xander just stared. "That's... what? I don't even... what?"

"That poor woman," Tara murmured, squeezing her legs together.

"She seemed okay, for, you know, having lost her mind," Dawn offered.

"Do you think... Whitney was telling the, the truth?" Tara asked hesitantly.

Dawn shrugged uncomfortably. "It doesn't seem like she's done anything like that. She did give me a really cool bow..."

"Well," Xander said, "based on the way Marble was walking around, and, you know, _Marble_... I guess it's not that strange, since Whitney said it doesn't rain any - wait wait! Are you saying we're watering the crops with... milk? Girl milk? Person milk?"

Blushing, Tara sprinkled some in her hand and tasted it. "Um, I think Dawn's right."

There was a pause.

"Huh."

* * *

(For some reason, I can't help but keep imagining that Tara has a lactation fetish.)

(Unfortunately, updates to my fanfiction will be slow to on-hold after this, since I've decided that my new original fiction project, Solace, is what I want to be working on first and foremost.)


	3. Farming Fun

**Farming Fun**

It was kind of disturbing to see Dawn and Tara both visibly pregnant, but it was also weirdly compelling, in a way. Xander watched Dawn as she helped Whitney set the table for breakfast, eyes drawn to the partially conceal swell of her belly. She hadn't gotten dressed yet, and wore only her panties and her buttoned Xander-sized shirt.

Whitney was wearing a pair of denim booty shorts and a vest, today.

Xander's hands moved a whetstone along the edge of his axe, the simple task automatic and requiring almost no attention. He still had the jeans he arrived with, but he was naked from the waist up.

He glanced over at Tara, who was busy sewing Xander a new shirt from one of Whitney's old blankets. He was actually kind of getting used to going bare-chested, but he was definitely grateful anyway. The weirdest part of seeing Tara pregnant had to be that, unlike Dawn, it suited her. Tara was the gentlest, most nurturing person Xander had ever met, and she had the sort of soft curvy figure that somehow managed to lose none of its appeal to her swollen belly.

Xander shook his head a little, well aware of how ironic it was to think that kind of thing about an avowed lesbian. Tara, at least, hadn't lost any of her clothes yet.

"Soup's on, y'all," Dawn announced, imitating Whitney.

Whitney laughed and made a playful swat at Dawn. "Sit'own you."

Xander set down his axe and followed Tara to the table. They finished off their small bowls of soup fast, and once they'd eaten, Whitney dished up a few more servings into bowls with lids.

"Alrighty," Whitney declared, holding out the sealed containers. "Tara, be a dear and take this out to the barn, would you? It's for Marble."

Tara nodded and took the containers. "Of, of course."

"I reckon she overdid it yesterday," Whitney said, shaking her head. "I'll be a kittyboy's whore if her teats aint too sore for the machine. Poor dear's likely burstin' full. Do what y'can for her, y'hear?"

Xander felt a familiar pang at the adorable sexiness that was a blushing Tara. Her mind had probably gone to a similar place his had, to _doing what she could_ to Marble's massive milky boobs.

"O-okay, I'll, sure," Tara agreed.

"You two," Whitney said, pointing at Xander and Dawn, "grab yer weapons and follow me. We'll do a quick round of the borders. Gotta make sure nothin' wandered onto mah fields in the night."

"That works," Xander commented.

Dawn hurried off to change into her borrowed overalls, and came back carrying her bow with a quiver of arrows on her back. Xander hefted his axe and gave it a spin. Whitney smirked at him, set her scythe on her shoulder, and headed out.

* * *

Making her way into the barn, Tara absently cradled her swollen belly and once again felt out the coalescing of magics within. The symbolic nature of her womb as a cradle of creation seemed to attract something that pervaded this hell dimension. It was almost an ambient will, a carnal eagerness for pleasure and breeding, and the Ovilixer had apparently served as a focus to guide it into manifesting without a target, allowing it to germinate in its most basic forms.

For a moment, Tara allowed herself to miss Willow dearly. Her former love would have been able to deduce several avenues of experimentation just from that clue. Tara only had a vague notion about memorizing the feel of each egg color, and then... something.

With a little sigh, Tara found herself at the door to Marble's room at the back of the barn. She gave the wood a timid knock.

"Huh? Oh, come in!" a friendly, earthy female voice called from inside.

Tara winced softly. Her instincts from years as a scooby protested the verbal invitation. She took a steadying breath and let herself in.

For a converted milking stall, it turned out to be a rather pleasant little room, with shelves on the walls, a small table and chair set in the corner, and a dresser next to the bed. The bed dominated the room, big and soft and cozy-looking, just like the room's half-naked owner.

"Oh, you must be Xander's friend," Marble greeted pleasantly.

Tara tried not to ogle her too obviously. "Uhhuh, I'm Tara."

The bare-breasted cow-legged woman got up from the bed, and Tara felt her mouth go dry. Marble loomed over her in the small room. She must have been over six feet, like Xander said, and she wore only a short plain skirt, so Tara was treated to a pair of spectacularly lush, completely exposed breasts filling her field of vision.

Tara couldn't have torn her eyes away even if she wanted to. Gulp.

Marble's mountainous flesh pillows _did_ look rather sore, though. Her nipples were wet and puffy, with big red circles imprinted in the skin around them.

"Tara. I like that," Marble said warmly. "Call me Marble. Everyone does."

Tara finally dragged her eyes up to Marble's face with a sheepish smile. She held up the sealed bowls. "Are, are you hungry? Whitney made soup."

"Ooh, yes, thank you," Marble said, taking the bowls and swaying over to her little table.

Tara fidgeted nervously as Marble settled into a chair. "I, um, Whitney said you might, your b-breasts look sore, she said I should... help? I'm, I'm not sure how, though."

Marble mmm'd as she tasted the soup, before giving Tara an embarrassed smile. "I spent all day yesterday milking myself, but I fell asleep and accidentally spent the night connected to the milking machine as well." She gestured at her abused nipples. "I fill up faster than I heal. It would be nice to relieve some pressure with a gentler touch than the milker." She gave Tara a leading, hopeful look.

Tara's eyes flew wide at the implication in that look, locking on Marble's lush chest and wet, puffy nipples. A flush of excitement, a shiver of longing, crept over her and set her heart to thudding. Tara _wanted_ to touch her, to feel those massive things mold to her touch.

"Uh, um," Tara said, fighting through the flareup of her stutter. "I c-could m-m-massage, them, for y-you. I p-promise I'll be gentle."

Marble smiled, and beckoned. "You'd never be anything but gentle, I can tell. Come here and give my teats a good rub, okay?"

Nodding, with a small shy smile, Tara moved forward and crawled up onto the bed. Blushing at her own boldness, Tara settled herself on her knees behind Marble, and reached up under the larger woman's arms.

Marble's breasts felt even more gargantuan in Tara's hands than they looked. The lush softness filled her hands and spilled around her fingers, erasing the distinction between palming and grasping. As Tara's lightly questing fingers brushed over a nipple, Marble sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth. Tara eased back and caressed half circles just beneath Marble's puffy areola.

"Does it, does it hurt?" Tara asked softly, hoping the answer was no so she wouldn't have too feel bad about how much the idea turned her on. "W-when the m-machine m-milks you?"

"Oh, not at all," Marble assured her, as she placed a small bowl in her lap. "Nothing is more wonderful than having my breasts suckled. If I'm not sore, even the milker feels so good that, well..."

Tara gulped, almost unconsciously adjusting her hands to squeeze and pull around the outsides of Marble's nipples. Marble's milk sprayed and then dribbled, leaking out onto Tara's hands even as Tara felt her panties soak through with her own arousal. With a shaky breath, Tara tried to ignore the needy heat between her legs and focus on massaging the milk out of Marble's massive boobs.

"Muuh," Marble sighed happily. "You're a dear, Tara. Is it true you and your friends came from the other side of the hellmouth?"

Focused as she was on the luscious milkbags spilling over her hands, it took Tara a moment ot two to register the question. "Oh, um, yes. We d-did."

"What's it... oooooh, you're quite good at this..." Marble giggled softly, breathy, as yet more milk sprayed out and dripped down over Tara's hands. "What's it like, on the other side? Can you tell me?"

"Um," Tara said, struggling to put words together when the majority of her attention was consumed by the feel of Marble's dribbling breasts squishing between her fingers. "Its, the, um, most p-people who aren't magic-users don't like it if you t-talk about magic at all. A l-lot of people think it isn't even r-real, which c-can be really lonely, if you're a w-witch." Squeeze. Dribble. Resist embarrassing urge to nuzzle. Resist insane urge to dry hump Marble's spine. "Um, th-things are very structured. Roads are all the same? Mostly. Everything is systems built on older systems - all that in-infrastructure doesn't really account for magic, though. Maybe that's w-why everyone's supposed to act like it doesn't ex-exist."

"That sounds kind of overwhelming," Marble offered. "I'm glad you have your friends. It's lovely how you three care for each other."

Tara ducked her head with a little smile, breathing in the scent of Marble's skin but not daring to actually touch her face to Marble's shoulder. "Yeah."

They lapsed into silence. Tara remained absorbed in carefully milking Marble's heavy tits and in resisting the throbbing need between her legs. Milk sprayed and dripped.

* * *

The sky had shaded from red to the softer pink of daylight, and a refreshing breeze blew in off the lake. The planted fields on Whitney's land were divided up into various patches of grains and gardens of vegetables. The whole farm was tiny by modern standards, but it certainly felt big enough when the only way to get anywhere was to walk.

Whitney went first, with Xander and Dawn following behind. With the dog-eared farm girl striding ahead of them, Xander could not stop himself from enjoying the view of Whitney's tight rounded butt, flexing in those tiny shorts of hers. The frayed edges rode high, exposing a small crescent of tanned hemisphere at the bottom of her fit rear end.

But he did mostly manage to keep his eyes pointed outwards, scanning their surroundings. Dawn caught him ogling a few times, but when she did, he caught her following his gaze, and she seemed contemplative.

Whitney led them downward along the outer fence, traversing plots of tilled earth that sloped towards the lake, then turned, walking along the grassy edge that overlooked the lakeshore.

Xander's eye caught a flicker of movement at the edge of a pepper patch. "Hey, over there. Did you see it?"

Dawn pulled an arrow out of her quiver. "What is it?"

Whitney glanced back to see where Xander was pointing, and peered in the indicated direction. There was a flash of reflective blue.

"Good eye there, Xander," Whitney praised him. "C'mon."

"Is, is it dangerous?" Dawn asked, nocking her arrow and holding her bow at the ready.

"Nah, nothin' all that fearsome ever venture's this close t'the lake," Whitney said as she jogged around the pepper patch.

The intruder revealed itself to be nothing more than a puddle of water on the ground. Xander blinked. At a second glance, it was a very _suspicious_ puddle. It was rolling slowly uphill, and the sky was _pink_, so the sparkling crystalline blue color couldn't possibly be a reflection.

Xander caught up with Whitney and looked to her in question. "Is it just me or is that not a puddle?"

Whitney just chuckled and waved Xander on to get a closer look.

There was something in the blue puddle, pulsing with crimson light, like a glowing red marble the size of a fist. Since their local expert didn't seem to think it was dangerous, Xander leaned in for a closer look.

A pair of pursed lips formed from the blue liquid itself, instantly followed by a face and head that proceed to launch itself up towards his own face.

Xander yelped and leaped back, bringing his axe up into guard position.

More of the goo creature's blue liquid mass flowed up behind its head. It rapidly sculpted itself into feminine features, resolving into the face of a young, pretty girl and the naked body of a big-breasted, wide-hipped sexpot. She wibbled as she moved, tilting her head at them with an expression of guileless curiosity.

"Should I shoot her?" Dawn asked uncertainly.

Xander kept his guard up, until a hand gently pushed his axe down.

"Easy there, studmuffin," Whitney drawled. "She's just trying to kiss ya. This's a goo girl, you two. They're mimics, so ya don't wanna be givin'em ideas."

Xander saw that the goo girl was staring at his axe, and realized Whitney was right. A haft was already forming in the creature's gooey blue hand, and the blades were quick to follow. Oops.

Whitney planted the end of her scythe in soil and darted between Xander and the goo girl. Then, to Xander's complete surprise, the dog-eared farm girl popped her vest open and flung it off her shoulders, leaving her upper body nude and her freckled breasts free.

Whitney glanced over her shoulder and chuckled at the look on his face. "Some monsters ya handle with violence. Some ya don't. Oy! Goo brains!"

To his surprise, it worked. The goo girl's attention shifted to Whitney's boobs, and the wibbling axe dripped away to nothing. Her crystalline goo hands went splat against her own transparent, oversized breasts, squeezing and fondling herself just like Whitney was doing.

It seemed like the goo girl actually felt pleasure from touching herself like that. After a few moments, the goo girl's face morphed into an expression of eager joy, and she launched herself at Whitney like she was trying to glomp her.

"O'ley!" Whitney chirped, deftly sliding out of the way at the last second.

The goo girl fell through the space Whitney vacated and splatted on the ground. She reformed, laying there, with the most heartbreakingly innocent, sad expression on her face. Xander almost felt bad for her.

With a slight hesitation, as she glanced over at Xander and Dawn, blushing faintly, Whitney unsnapped her booty shorts and wiggled them down over her hips and butt. Rather than turn around to face the goo girl, she stayed bent over and curled down to look back between her own legs.

Then she started to sway, undulating, shaking and thrusting her naked rear end at the goo girl, who formed up in a similar pose for a moment before blobbing up and launching herself at Whitney again.

"Guh," Xander commented intelligently.

Whitney danced out of the way, and the goo girl went splat on the ground again. 'Danced' was exactly the word, Xander thought, as Whitney continued to provoke the goo girl with lewd displays bordering on outright masturbation. What the nude farm girl was doing wouldn't have looked out of place on a stage with a pole. Or in the opening scene of a porn movie.

It was very effective. The goo girl seemed to be getting more and more frantic in her efforts to grab onto Whitney and presumably have her way with the farm girl.

Xander squirmed, trying to relieve the increasingly uncomfortable tightness of his jeans. He glanced at Dawn. She wasn't looking at him. She was watching Whitney's display, riveted, and flushed.

Eventually, the goo girl collapsed into a puddle, with only her upper body retaining its form, and she just stared up at Whitney with the most piteous expression on the crystalline blue slime of her face. The goo girl's liquid flesh literally quivered, rippling and squirming as her hands melted into her breasts.

Whitney straightened up and swept her blonde hair back into place with her hand. "Now, y'see? She'll be nice'n cooperative."

"Uh, bravo?" Xander offered, wondering if applause would be appropriate.

Beside him, Dawn nodded, wide-eyed. "Wow."

A blush spread across Whitney's face. "Heh, aint nothin' to it." She took a step towards the slumped goo girl, then hesitated, her blush darkening. "Eh, I don't suppose you two'd let me have a bit'a privacy?"

"Huh? What for?" Dawn asked.

A shiny wetness glistened on Whitney's inner thighs. "Well ah, y'know, wasn't figuring y'all for voyeurs."

The goo girl reformed one of her hands, behind Whitney, and reached for her bare freckled butt. Whitney smacked the gooey hand away without looking. The goo girl wiggled piteously, hips and pelvis forming out of her mass as she bucked up and her reformed hand dove between her goopy thighs.

"_Oh_," Dawn squeaked. "Right, uh."

Thinking about what an obviously aroused Whitney probably wanted to do with the mindlessly masturbating and overly affectionate goo girl did not improve Xander's trouser situation. "Yeah, uh, we'll just, be over here?"

Whitney grinned at them in sheepish gratitude as they jogged off a short distance, with Xander wincing the entire way. A cry of pleasure made him glance behind him, and he could still make out the form of Whitney's body, buried to the waist in blue goo with her legs sticking out the sides.

Xander had to stop and bend over a little to relieve the pressure on his cock. Dawn stopped with him, and he was just about to try to figure out how to ask her if she'd mind him freeing little Xander from its denim torture chamber, when she went to her knees in front of him and yanked his snap open.

His zipper came down, his boxers followed, and his aching erection sprang out. Dawn instantly took him in her mouth and started bobbing her head, making hungry little panting noises.

"Nnnng, Dawn, oh _gods_, I love you," Xander moaned.

Dawn grinned up at him, her lips stretched around his thick man meat, and went on eagerly sucking him off.

* * *

"This _is_ very nice," Marble said softly. "Not as good as being suckled, but nice."

Tara's heart leaped into her throat and started thundering. Her hands stilled on Marble's hefty mammaries. "Um, I, if you w-want. If you want, I'll, you can n-nurse me?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Marble agreed cheerfully. She moved the bowl of her milk aside and placed her hands over Tara's for a moment. "I love giving milk to living things. Nothing compares to how it makes me feel when someone drinks from my breasts. Please, have as much as you like."

Trembling in anticipation, Tara knee walked around Marble's side. She hesitated, not sure how to position herself, but Marble solved that for her by pulling Tara over her lap. Tara squeaked as she found herself seated across Marble's plush thighs. At once, she was glad her fully intact pants concealed how wet she was, and she hated the layer of sturdy fabric separating her bottom from Marble's warm, inviting skin.

Marble's massive lactating chest pillows were right there in front of Tara in all their puffy glory, though. Tara's hand shook as she lifted one and leaned in to suck from Marble's nipple.

"Mmmn," Tara moaned helplessly as her face sank into yielding flesh, and her lips and tongue molded around the oversized milk-nub.

Tara closed her lips and sucked, provoking a soft sigh from Marble. A delicious, warm fluid rushed into and filled her mouth with the flavor of peace and safety and love. Tara eagerly gulped it down, and it soothed a line of liquid comfort all the way down to her egg-swollen belly.

After a few eternal minutes that passed in a seeming instant, Marble gently pushed Tara off, breaking the seal of Tara's lips around her nipple with a pop and a light scattering of saliva. Tara gasped, almost panting as she basked in the wondrous satiation of a thirst she barely understood.

"Thank you, sweetie," Marble murmured warmly. "Could you put your mouth on my other teat, too?"

Nodding wordlessly, Tara went to do just that. The angle was awkward, but the urgent craving for more milk made her bold. She lifted up, bracing herself on Marble's shoulders, and swung her leg around, straddling Marble front to front.

Tara latched onto the other dribbling nipple in front of her and barely even thought about the jolt of sexual pleasure she got from the pressure the new position put on her crotch.

The note of dissonance abruptly bloomed across Tara's mind, and she heard herself make a noise of distressed confusion.

"There there, easy," Marble murmured to her. "It's okay. You can have as much as you want."

Tara shuddered, abruptly aware that the pleasure she was feeling at drinking Marble's milk _wasn't_ a sexual thrill. At first, it had been. But then the milk itself had _distracted_ her from how aroused she was, which proved that what she was feeling was something much more unusual than lust.

It just tasted _so good_, and it _felt_ so amazing to have it flowing into her stomach. It took her much longer than it should have to focus her aura sight on the fluid she was imbling.

And then she saw: a creeping, oozing darkness, spreading its tendrils into her mind. It was a subtle, gentle evil, and that's how she'd missed it, but now that she could see what it was, and what it was trying to do...

With a gasp, Tara popped off of Marble's other nipple and shivered. All that milk, all that, so much was already in her stomach, absorbing itself into her. She could almost feel it now, creeping into her brain to steal her will.

Marble looked at her with surprise and concern. Did she know? Could she be so kind and gentle while spreading this curse on purpose? Tara shook her head, feeling her guts roil and rebel.

Tara suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, squeaking in alarm, and threw herself off the bed. Tara collapsed to the floor, and threw up into the hay.

* * *

"Marble's not s-speaking to me right now," Tara admitted miserably, once the displaced scoobies met up for lunch and Whitney wanted to know why Marble had never come out of the barn. "I s-swear I didn't m-mean to make her c-cry!"

Tara squirmed in her seat, not meeting anyone's eyes. Yes, Marble's milk was an addictive mind control drug, but Tara genuinely believed that it wasn't Marble's fault that it was, or that she had a compulsion to nurse others. The milk wasn't even that powerful. Tara would've been fine if she simply hadn't gone back for more. She felt completely terrible about simply losing control and vomiting it up right in front of the kindly cow-morph.

And it really didn't help that, no matter how bad she felt, the throbbing ache in her loins refused to abate. She hadn't really understood how insidious that feature of this hell dimension was, until now. The last thing she wanted to do right now was go off and masturbate, but it was getting hard to think about anything else.

Dawn hugged her, big black cat-ears perked, and Tara tried not to acknowledge the pseudo-incestuous shiver of desire she felt for Dawn's nubile body.

"Hush now, it was all a misunderstandin'," Whitney said. "I suppose ah ought've warned ya, but Marble don't even know how to use her milkslave powers."

"Still! A warning would've been of the good," Xander said. "Milkslave powers are not the best fun surprise."

"Yeah, well, it prob'ly ain't a fun surprise for Marble either," Whitney admitted, subdued.

Tara looked up. "She... r-really didn't know?"

"Yuhuh," Whitney sighed, "but that's mah fault. Ah never had the heart to tell her."

Xander shook his head, and smiled a little at Tara. "Hey. I know you. If there's a speck of malice in you I'll eat Buffy's shoe closet. If Marble spent more than five seconds with you, she knows it too. And I _know_ you wanted her boobs way before you tasted her milk, because _holy bazooms_. I kinda still wanna give you a high five!"

Tara giggled wetly, and Dawn gave her a squeeze even as she rolled her eyes at both of them.

"I'm... p-pretty sure Marble would've l-let, a-anyone... um, nurse from her," Tara said. "But..."

"Yeah," Xander said, and Tara knew they were both thinking about Willow. "The 'but'. Just say no, kids."

"Well, y'all can set the table," Whitney instructed. "I'm gonna see to Marble and - "

"Eeek!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, interrupting Whitney as her hands flew to her swollen belly.

Xander jumped up. "Dawnie?"

Eyes wide, Dawn bent at the waist and moaned as her legs started shaking. "It's, I think the eggs are coming."

"Oh! Crap. What do you need? Are you okay?" Xander babbled, rushing to support her.

Dawn lurched again, letting out a breathy squeak as she almost fell to her knees. "Yeah. It feels, it feels good. Really good. Aaaah! Help me get this off!"

Whitney and Tara both stood back and watched as Dawn stripped her borrowed overalls off with frantic urgency. She was naked underneath, and Tara's core twitched at the sight. Dawn's pussy was flushed and swollen and gushing wet.

"Oy! Hold it for just a moment here, Dawn," Whitney exclaimed, dashing out of the room.

Dawn went to her knees, moaning. Xander helped her down and steadied her, holding her when she clung to his bare torso. Her thighs were shaking violently.

Whitney came racing back into the room with a towel, which she unfurled and snapped out, setting it down flat. Xander lifted Dawn and set her back down on the towel.

Dawn sagged in relief, then stiffened. The lips of her sex bulged, and something white and glistening wet began to peak out. A second latter it popped through her vaginal opening with a rush of clear fluid and bounced on the towel. Dawn shuddered and squeaked. Her hips jerked up and writhed, like she was cumming.

It was spectacularly, unavoidably, _unexpectedly_ erotic.

Tara had known she was a boob girl, and a lactation kink wasn't much of a leap. _This_ one caught her off guard.

Dawn's hand flew down and she started mindlessly rubbing her clit as the next egg crowned. This one was pink, and Dawn squealed in pleasure again when it popped out and landed on the towel.

A powerful, arousing lurch struck Tara's guts. Her own eggs were coming, and she didn't know if she'd rather leave the room for some privacy, or stay and watch Dawn until she started birthing too. She couldn't tear herself away at first, and then her guts lurched again even harder, and she realized she didn't have any more time. She was so turned on already, the sensation almost made her cum.

"Um," Tara gasped as she struggled to unbutton her pants with trembling hands. "Uhhh!"

Dawn's swollen, spasming vagina squeezed another egg out, this one speckled brown. Her stomach shrunk, and then shrunk again as Tara watched.

Something shifted inside her, and Tara tried to fight the orgasm, to push it down and delay it until she finished undressing, but it came on anyway, bursting through her control. With a whimper of pleasure, she fell to her knees with her pants still around her thighs.

"Uuuh! Uuuuh!" Her vagina spasmed and released a rush of clear slime into her panties and all over her pants. Looking down over her swollen belly.

Whitney was the first to notice. "Tara? Oh! Dangnamit!"

Tara felt the first egg shift and press against the exit to her womb. As promised, the magic didn't let it hurt, squeezing the egg through her cervix with a bolt of ecstatic pleasure and thrusting it between her walls. Her twitching sex squeezed the egg out into her ruined panties, where it made an obscene bulge in the cotton.

With shaking hands, Tara pulled the crotch of her panties aside and let the egg fall into her pants. It was purple.

Tara tried to knee-walk onto the towel with Dawn. She wouldn't have managed it, but Whitney rushed over and helped. Dawn was clinging to Xander, but when Tara bumped into her, Dawn shifted to clutch her as well.

A naked Dawn was holding her while she orgasmed. Tara's mind did not know how to process that, or rather, it failed to find a way to process it that didn't reinforce Tara's growing awareness of Dawn's nubile sexiness.

Egg after egg slid exquisitely down the length of her vagina as she clung to Dawn's nude, trembling body, until finally the last egg popped out and it was over.

Tara shivered. The whole ordeal had been deeply pleasurable and disturbingly exciting.

"I, ruined, my pants," Tara sighed, once she caught her breath.

Dawn leaned into her and snuggled her a little. "Can't you fix it, like, with a spell?"

Tara shook her head. "I haven't made the sorts of bargain, for that kind of casual-use power."

"Oh," Dawn said. "Sorry."

Tara gave her a reassuring squeeze and resisted the insane urge to start caressing her. Dawn's skin was warm and inviting and there was so much of Dawn's lean, fit body right where her hands could touch and feel it, if she let herself. With their wombs empty, Dawn and Tara's abdominal areas had returned to normal, taut and toned for Dawn, squishy but still mostly flat for Tara.

"It's o-okay," Tara said. "I sh-should've known. And it, it's kind of fair."

Dawn glanced down at her own nakedness, then at Xander's bare chest, and giggled. "Uh, welcome to the club?"

Tara smiled, awash in good humor and post-orgasmic mellowness. In theory, Tara had no problem with nudity. Her mother had taught her the importance of feeling comfortable while skyclad, and Tara believed in the idea that when she was safe, with safe people, there wasn't any need to hide her body. It wasn't usually that easy in real life, but Dawn and Xander counted as safe people if anyone did.

"Looks like y'all got quite a haul," Whitney spoke up. "Don't ya forget to clean up, y'hear. I'll be back in a bit."

"Yeah, sure thing, Whitney," Xander promised.

Dawn released Tara and moved back, revealing her clutch. Tara carefully sat herself down and pulled her soiled pants the rest of the way off, carefully pouring her own clutch out next to Dawn.

Dawn stared at the pile of eggs and went utterly still. It took a moment for Tara to realize what the problem was.

Only one of the eggs was green.

"It, it should be enough, to make sure you don't get pregnant," Tara told Dawn.

Dawn met her eyes with a guilty look. "But what about you?"

Tara blushed, and pointed. "There are three purple eggs."

"What do the purple ones do?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, do you have the list?" Xander asked. "We should go over all of them and see if any of the other colors are useful."

Tara went and dug the list out of a slightly damp pocket. "Okay, um, in order: The blue eggs remove... femaleness of the body. The pink eggs remove maleness. Black eggs remove body hair and skin imperfections - "

Dawn perked up. "Ooh!"

" - but white eggs, well, it just says it sexualizes nipples, um. Brown eggs are for enhanced a-anal sex... and it, um, makes butts more, buttlike." Tara smiled awkwardly. "And you know green eggs reduce fertility. The purple eggs, um, make pregnancies much faster, and safer, and make giving birth pl-pleasurable for anything."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that, like, the opposite of what we're going for?"

Tara squirmed a little. "Kind of? I, I think it's the, p-pragmatic thing to do, though. The, the ambient will of this dimension is embodied in these eggs. I don't, understand it that well, yet, but I can look at these, and get a sense of, of it. Purple and green are counterparts. They, they're both _for_ the same thing: making pregnancy less of a problem."

"And the purple eggs do that by making you get super extra pregnant," Dawn replied doubtfully.

Tara blushed. "It's... it's not the worst solution. And, and if we find another Ovilixer, I can, have another clutch in, in hours instead of days."

"Hours? Can you even do that, without, like, _dying_?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, yes," Tara said. "The, this magic, it provides for itself. That part I'm sure of. Like, when you grew your ears, Dawn. Your body didn't need to provide the nourishment or the mass for them. It's the same with the purple eggs. If I eat all three, anything I, g-gestate, won't need hardly any nourishment from m-my body."

"Oh," Dawn said, and plopped down on her bare butt with her legs on either side of the egg pile. "But, uh..."

Dawn and Xander exchanged an uncomfortable look, and Tara fidgeted. There was one other issue, and none of them wanted to be the one to voice it. Dawn picked up a black egg and fiddled with it.

Tara waited for one of them to say it, to call her out on the risk she'd be taking, but when she glanced up, Xander and Dawn both just kind of shrugged and gave her a smile. They were trusting her. Trusting her to know what she was doing, and to handle it if she was wrong. Tara smiled gratefully at them both.

"So, uh, dibs?" Dawn said, holding up one of the black eggs.

Tara nodded. "Sure."

Nom. Dawn bit into the egg and chewed, looking thoughtful. "Nahtbauh. Kiyaruvvry."

"Oh look," Xander said, reaching into the egg pile. "Another black one. Want it, Tara?"

"Oh, uh, no, that's alright," Tara said, glancing down at her naked lower half, and giggling a little sadly. "Did you, did you really think Willow put up with shaving? She... I'll be bare for another ten months."

Dawn swallowed. "You should eat it, Xander."

"You don't like my scruff?" Xander joked. "I'm hurt!"

"Nope! I'm totally shallow and I'll hate you forever if I ever get a pube stuck in my teeth," Dawn rejoined. "And - _oh_ that feels weird."

Dawn's skin seemed to almost... go blurry, or ripple. It only lasted a moment, and the result was subtle, but obvious if you knew to look for it. Dawn's skin looked like she'd been airbrushed. Even her big fuzzy cat ears looked sleeker and less fuzzy.

"Yes!" Dawn cheered, and shamelessly groped herself between her legs. "Goodbye stubble! Oh wow, that's better than waxing." She stopped, blushed a little, then grinned at Xander. "Wanna feel?"

Xander gave himself a little shake. Tara knew exactly how he felt. "Later, definitely."

"S-so, um," Tara said, reaching down to sort the pile of eggs a bit more. She gathered the three purple eggs next to her. "We don't have any use for the, the blue or pink eggs, yet, but I think we should keep them. We might need to reverse an, an unwanted transformation.

Xander nodded. "Sensible."

Dawn held up the green egg. "So, uh, I can eat this, right?"

Tara nodded.

"Thank gods." Dawn shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

Tara sorted out four brown eggs, and bit her lip as she looked at them. "I, um, think w-we should all eat these, too. Just in case."

Dawn finished chewing and gulped it down with a sigh of relief. "Okay. I was gonna let Xander do me in the butt anyway - uh I mean! Uh, yeah, that, I meant it. Shuttingupnow."

Xander leaned over and pulled a naked blushing Dawn into a hug. "We'll experiment."

Dawn nodded. "I've never done it. I mean, the imps, they didn't do that. But I still want you to." She shuddered. "Tara's right. I don't want it to hurt. I'm scared they'll get me again, I'm scared I'll _like_ it. But I'm more scared that next time it'll be something my body can't handle."

Tara and Xander each took one of Dawn's hands and gave it a squeeze. Dawn huffed, and grabbed the first brown egg.

By unspoken agreement, Dawn got the extra. Two brown eggs for her, and one each for Xander and Tara. Being unsure what the white eggs even did, those went into the packs with the pink and blue eggs.

The outward effects of the brown eggs were subtle, but without anything concealing it, Dawn's naked butt was visibly more shapely and round, after the eggs had their effect. Tara felt her own butt filling out a little, but she couldn't tell if it made a visible difference, and she didn't look too closely at Xander's jean-clad backside either. The sensation of lightness and looseness in her guts was much more pronounced. One of the side effects of the brown eggs made waste less of a problem. It didn't eliminate those processes, but she could sense from the intent in the magic that it would prevent there ever being a... conflict.

Or, to put it bluntly, she'd still have to shit, but less often, and she'd always be clean before and after, and never need to wipe.

Xander ate the other black egg, and the effect was much more noticeable on him than on Dawn. His scruff vanished, his skin smoothed out, and he looked airbrushed as well. Dawn grinned and nuzzled her cheek against his pec.

The most immediately obvious effect of the purple eggs was the unsettling shift of Tara's pelvis. It was a small change, since Tara already had wide hips, but after she finished all three eggs she was sure she had twice the thigh-gap she'd started with, and the curve of her hip was definitely more pronounced.

With that, they were done with the eggs, at least for now. Dawn got dressed, they cleaned up the mess, and Xander set the table. Once Whitney came back from checking on Marble, more nourishing but less magical noms ensued.

* * *

The sky was a brighter but deeper red as midday ended, it was still comfortably warm outside, much as it had been since they arrived. Xander and Dawn were back out in the fields with Whitney, while Tara did the laundry. Who knew Tara knew how to use a washboard.

"These here crops are gettin' a bit too opinionated," Whitney explained, "and I'm runnin' low of untainted fluids. Ah'd be much obliged if you'd donate some'a yours t'keepin' the taters pure."

"You, want me to," Xander made a stroking motion with his hand in front of his crotch, "on the potatoes?"

A slight dusting of pink appeared on Whitney's face. "Need's must. Without some man juice, these're gonna lose equilibrium soon."

Dawn grinned at him, looking entirely too eager. "I'll help!"

Chuckling at the absurdity of knowing that this was actually what it made sense to do, and at how fast this kind of thing stopped being shocking, Xander shrugged and unzipped. He fished his half-hard cock out of his boxers and adjusted his fly to make sure the zipper teeth wouldn't pinch him. Being hairless down there helped a lot.

Xander ignored the urge to cover himself with his hands. Whitney grinned sheepishly at him and headed back the other way to do something or other.

"Here," Dawn said, taking his right hand with a coy smile. Xander wasn't sure what she was doing until she brought his hand to her mouth and started drooling. "I'm helping."

Thanks to Dawn, Xander's cock got completely hard before he even touched himself. He took his hard shaft in his lubricated hand and started stroking.

* * *

Watching Xander masturbate was hot. It kind of sucked that Dawn needed to keep an eye out, because she really wanted to suck him off again. Or fuck him right there on the potatoes.

Any possibility that her desire for Xander was something she could even theoretically get out of her system was long since disproved. Replacing her fantasies with deliciously visceral memories had only made her lust after him even more irrevocably. Everyone who accused her of having nothing more than a schoolgirl crush was going to fucking eat their words.

Xander made a sexy man-sound, and Dawn snapped her gaze to him. Just because she couldn't watch him the whole time didn't mean she was going to miss him cumming.

His load was barely a few drops this time.

Dawn put her bow over her shoulder and hugged him from behind, her own hand wandering down to caress his flagging manhood. "Need a break?"

Xander jumped a little when she touched his cock, and groaned. "Dawn... the spirit is willing! But the flesh is spongy and bruised."

Dawn burst into giggles. "Oh gods! That didn't even occur to me! But, but, whoever heard of _suicide_ by snu-snu?!"

Once she managed to get her giggles under control she looked up and found Xander looking at her with a loving smirk. He'd turned around and embraced her while she was laughing.

"You get me," Xander said, mock solemnly.

Dawn kissed him. "Like, duh, I do. I love you."

Another kiss, and Dawn suddenly had an idea. Tara had explained the so-called Succubi's Delight that the rat-dude had purified for her. It seemed like that was exactly what this problem called for.

"Ooh, I've got an idea," Dawn said, taking off at a run. "Wait here! I'll be right back!"

"Okay?"

Dawn sprinted across the vegetable patches and quickly arrived back at the house. She paused a moment to catch her breath and let herself in. Tara wasn't in their room, which figured, so she just found the right pack and grabbed the right bottle of mysterious liquid. It wasn't like it'd be any use to anyone but Xander anyway.

Tucking the slender container in her pocket, Dawn ran out of the house, jogged around the barn, and hopped over the waist-high fence, taking a slightly different route back to where Xander was.

There was somebody else out here.

Dawn's first impression was a man on a horse, riding vaguely in her direction. A big, naked man, on a headless horse. Dawn stumbled to a stop and reached for her bow.

The man spotted her, and changed course. Dawn blinked when he got close enough for her to see him clearly. He wasn't a man on a horse at all. He was a centaur!

The centaur galloped over to her, cantering to a stop close enough to give her bow a scathing look and snort dismissively. He was imposingly tall, powerfully built, and his human half was a piece of salty goodness if Dawn had anything to say about it. He had a longbow strung over his shoulder and a quiver of arrows much like Dawn's.

"Don't be stupid," he laughed, sneering at Dawn's weapon. "If I wanted to kill you, my arrow would've taken you in the neck before I got near the range of that pitiful twig. What's your name, girl?"

"Uh, Dawn?"

"Dumb cunt can barely remember her own name. Figures," he muttered, and Dawn pretended she didn't hear it. "My name's Kelt. Whitney pays me to keep the gnolls off her land."

_Dumb jock can't remember how ears work,_ Dawn mocked inside her head, and said, "I, uh, definitely haven't seen any gnolls?"

"And you won't, either," Kelt bragged. "This?" He flicked his own much larger bow. "This is a real warrior's weapon, and in a warrior's hands it is deadly. I suppose you think you know how to use that toy?"

Dawn pouted. She should really just ignore this jerky jerk centaur and get back to Xander, who was waiting for her, but Kelt was being such a jerk!

"You talk a lot," Dawn said, unimpressed, and pointed at a red speck she'd just spotted in the distance, "but I bet you can't hit that bird."

Kelt looked, and snorted. "That's not a bird. It's an imp, you skinny fool!"

Dawn did not have time for this, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Shoot it down and I'll show you my tits."

Kelt grinned. "Oh, you'll show me more than your tiny titties."

He flipped his bow into position with a snap of his wrist, drew an arrow, and let fly. The arrow streaked off towards the flying imp, and whizzed right passed it. Kelt's eyes bugged out in angry surprise.

Wordlessly, Dawn nocked an arrow, settled herself with three even breathes, drew, felt the air, and released. Her arrow traveled a higher arc. Kelt was right that her bow didn't have as much power as his huge one, but it had enough.

Her arrow skewered the imp right out of the sky.

Kelt's head snapped towards her, and his face was livid. "That was luck."

"I was trained by the Slayer, you know," Dawn told him offhand, stretching the truth only a little. "Both of them, actually."

"Hmph. Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"...apparently not. Now, uh, bye."

Kelt glowered at her but he didn't follow when she resumed her jog. Dawn still kept her big glossy cat ears perked for the sound of a bowstring. She was not going to put it passed him to shoot her in the back in his anger. He seemed like just the kind of jerk who'd do that.

* * *

Xander was just starting to wonder if he should go after her when he spotted Dawn jogging up the edge of the fields. She raced up and stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm back!" Dawn greeted, pulling the Succubi's Delight out of her pocket. "Here. I remembered this stuff."

Xander took the bottle and gave it a wary look. "This is that stuff Tara said the succubi here feed to their slaves?"

"She also said, rat-dude purified it for her," Dawn reminded him. "I figured it'd help."

Xander _was_ feeling spent, and having magically boosted sexual stamina did really appeal, if he was honest with himself. The only question was, "This isn't going to backfire, is it?"

Dawn shrugged. "Uh, probably not?"

"Right, well, the eggs worked..."

Xander opened the bottle, and tipped it back. It was warm, and thick, and tasted like nothing Xander could name, but it tasted _good_ in a very unhealthy way. It went down more like pudding than a beverage.

A sudden flush of warmth enveloped Xander's groin, and concentrated in his balls. His cock swelled back to full hardness in his pants, and on top of that it felt like his pants abruptly shrank to painful tightness. Very painful tightness!

"Xander!" Dawn yelped, worried.

Xander frantically scrambled to get his pants open and relieve the pressure, letting out a monumental sigh of relief when he managed it. His boxers were absurdly tented, and he didn't bother trying to adjust them, instead just pushing them down and baring himself.

Dawn's eyes lit up. "You're... you're bigger."

She wasn't talking about his cock. Well, his cock was a little bigger, maybe, but it was hard to tell. He was so hard, it was hard to tell. Hard and sensitive and throbbing like he hadn't cum in ages.

But it was his testicles that had obviously grown, and were now larger than golf balls. That was unexpected, but fitting. And a lot less urgent than his renewed arousal.

Xander grabbed his cock and a little keen of pleasure and need escaped his throat. Dawn's presence was hardly a restraining influence when she was looking at him like that. Xander relaxed and gave himself over to the urge to cum, jacking himself off without reservation.

His orgasm boiled up inside him and his cock pulsed with startling power as cum spurted and spurted, and spurted, and _spurted_, watering the earth throughout the longest and strongest orgasm Xander had ever given himself with his own hands.

Dawn scooped one of the last dribbles from the tip of his cock and tasted it, holding his gaze as she did. "That was so hot."

"Good stuff," Xander opined. "Good idea."

Dawn beamed.

Now all Xander had to do was figure out how to repants himself without crushing his newly enlarged balls.

* * *

(I've taken some liberties with the exact details of the transformation items in this chapter, and if you were wondering, yes, I just made up the green eggs myself and there's no such egg in the game.)


End file.
